Pass Me By
by Dwizzeeb
Summary: Short Sean/Emma songfic. Pretty fluffy, a little dumb, eh.


****

A/N: I know, Cruel Despair isn't done, I should probably be working on that one (and I'll get around to it, hopefully in the next week, I promise).. But at the moment, I'm really bored and the creative juices just aren't flowing in that department. I'm itching to write something though.. This is just a short, one-part songfic to Play's "Whole Again". Whenever I listen to this song, I always think of Sean and Emma. I'm such a nerd. This is probably going to suck so I apologize in advance. Oh, and I don't own anything, thanks.

****

Setting: Umm.. sometime before White Wedding, since it wouldn't make sense after it. It would probably be better if that episode never existed, actually.. lmao. Except for the kiss at the end. OKAY, I am being really confusing. I'll just say.. This is kind of really AU, but I'll try to make it work as best as I can. It's just something really sweet I wanted to do, even if it doesn't fit in or seem realistic. I kind of over exaggerate things.. EW, okay, someone shut me up. Just read and if you think it's dumb.. Don't say I didn't warn you. :-*

****

Pass Me By

__

If you see me walking down the street, staring at the sky, and dragging my two feet.. You just pass me by, it still makes me cry, but you can make me whole again.

The sky was like a navy blue sheet, surrounding Emma as she took long, slow strides towards her abode. She leaned her head back and heavily breathed in the night air, a small, relaxed smile on her face. She was proud of herself. While spending the whole day with Manny, gushing over her mom's upcoming wedding and pigging out on cheese curls, the name _Sean_ hadn't crossed her mind once. As small of a feat as it seemed, it was an accomplishment to Emma; as much as she had tried lately to convince her friends and herself that she was completely over her ex-boyfriend, she wasn't. She kept repeating to herself that they were _over, over, over, _but the more she did, the less she believed it. Their time apart had affected her more than the time she had been together, and during the time they'd been apart, she longed for him more and more.

Pushing blonde strands of her behind her ear, Emma turned the corner, starting down her street, and stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted an approaching body. _Perfect, just perfect, _she thought. _The one day I thought I was free._

A frown spreading across her face, she crossed her arms almost defensively over her chest and continued walking as if nothing was bothering her. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see Sean doing the same across the street, headed in the opposite direction; his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was staring straight ahead determinedly. 

Emma let a small sigh escape her parted lips, quickening her pace slightly. She couldn't ignore her stomach, twisting in knots, or the fact that she was starting to get chills. Swallowing hard, her eyes once again darted in Sean's direction, and she felt her heart skip a beat when his eyes met hers. Hating the fact that he was affecting her this way, her eyes narrowed, not breaking his gaze. Finally, to Emma's relief, he glanced away, and she let out the breath she'd been holding, fixing her eyes on the sidewalk.

"Emma." For a moment, she thought she'd imagined it; jerking her head up quickly and coming to a halt, she turned her head and was surprised to see Sean looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite make out. He was crossing the street towards her. Emma's body tensed and she glanced around, looking for a last-minute escape route but had no luck. Reluctantly, she looked back up at Sean, who was smiling softly. The corners of her mouth turned upwards as well, followed by silence.

__

If you see me with another guy, I'm laughing and I'm joking, trying to get by.. I won't put you down, 'cause I want you around, you can make me whole again.

Realizing how dumb they must look, Emma cleared her throat quietly. "How are you, S-Sean?" She cursed at herself for stuttering over his name, not wanting him to think he was making her the least bit nervous.

"I'm okay." For a brief moment, his smile grew, and then he coughed slightly. "How.. how are you?"

Emma suppressed a smile. She realized that he seemed to be just as shaky as she was, and for some reason, it caused her muscles to relax somewhat. "I'm all right. How's, um, Craig?" She asked simply because she figured he had come from his house, but immediately regretted it after she saw the tiny, almost non-existent, but definitely _there_, look of hurt in his eyes, which was quickly replaced by a look of nonchalance.

Sean shrugged. "He's good. Manny?"

"Good," Emma replied, shrugging as well, trying to appear uninterested as well. Trying to relieve the tension, she snorted. "We sound so dumb. How's Manny, how's Craig."

"I know." Sean cracked a sheepish smile and Emma was overcome with the desire the pull him into a hug and tell him how she forgave him for everything, how much she still needed him. She resisted the urge, however, and opted to hug herself instead, the cold air suddenly hitting her.

__

Looking back on where we first met, I cannot escape and I cannot forget.. Baby you're the one, you can do no wrong, you can make me whole again..

A loud blast of music erupted from the house the two had been standing in front of, causing Emma to jump. They both turned their heads towards the sound and then to each other, and Emma knew that Sean was realizing the same the that she was: It was the song that they had first danced to, back at the school dance the previous year. Emma wrung her hands nervously, her heart beat speeding up. 

The couple stood for a few seconds, not speaking, which, to Emma, seemed like an eternity. Then, Sean's quiet voice broke the silence. "Emma.." His voice broke as he talked, and he looked down, his face turning a slight shade of red. "Emma.. I miss you."

Emma felt her body get weak as she heard his words. She wasn't sure why, but hearing what he was saying hit her hard. Swallowing back tears that were a mixture of happiness, sadness, and longing, she said truthfully, "I.. I miss you too, Sean."

His eyes once again met hers, and he asked in what seemed a hopeful whisper, "Do you.. want to dance?"

Emma nodded; she couldn't think of anything she wanted more. Soon she felt his arms around her, his embrace gentle and leaving her feeling safe. She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. She wanted to remember this moment forever, even if the feelings they both had now didn't. Their feet barely moving, they swayed into the dark night silently.

__

For now I'll have to wait, but baby, if you change your mind, don't be too late.. 'cause I just can't go on. It's already been too long, but you can make me whole again.

Slowly, Emma lifted her head to meet Sean's gaze. He was looking at her with a soft expression and began to lean down, his eyes closing. Before their lips could touch, the music came to an abrupt stop and Emma jolted, then froze. Sean's arms dropped from around her and he opened his eyes, which widened slightly.

"I-I've gotta go," Emma mumbled, turning on her heel and speeding towards her house, leaving a shocked and dumbfounded Sean abandoned behind her. Reaching her front door, she pulled it open swiftly and ran inside, bounding up the steps without bothering to acknowledge her mother. She pushed her bedroom door open and then collapsed onto her bed, vowing never to tell anyone, not even Manny, about the encounter, scared to believe what had almost happened herself. Still fully clothed, Emma fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, her hand over her heart.

****

. . . _End_.


End file.
